The New Adventures of Cake, Jake, Fionna and Finn
by misskpaige
Summary: The land of Aaa is forced to combine with Ooo. New adventures, new fun, new friends, and new love await for everyone. On-going series Currently the only really supported couple is Fiolee, but there will be more!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, basically this story is a combo of Ooo and Aaa. It's going to get really interesting. So, enjoy! ^.^**

Princess Bubblegum stood in front of the largest crowd she had ever seen. Every single resident of Ooo from every kingdom in existence was there, and not a single one of them would shut up. "Ladies and Gen-…" Princess Bubblegum tried to say but was instantly cut off by the realization that no one was listening.

She got closer to the large megaphone and tried once again to get the attention of the crowd, "Um, people of Ooo! Plea-…" Once again, she was ignored.

Becoming frustrated, she angrily yelled into the megaphone, "YO! People! PEOPLE! LISTEN UPPP!" Everyone's heads instantly snapped up to stare up at the balcony where Princess Bubblegum stood in all her sugary pink glory.

She smoothed out her dress and began to explain. "People of Ooo, I understand some of you are uncomfortable with the people standing around you," a soft murmur of agreement arose from the crowd, "but, I wouldn't call you all here unless it's for serious reasons… And these are indeed, serious reasons. A couple of days ago, I was visited by a candy person by the name of Prince Gumball. He came through a portal he opened from a different dimension. He informed me that in his dimension there are people there who are exactly like each one of us, except they are the opposite gender; they are called our 'others', and he is mine. He also told me that his dimension – Aaa – is going to completely explode for unknown reasons in a week from now. So, the plan is that the people of Aaa will come to Ooo through the portal and live with their 'others'. And keep in mind here that they are practically your other halves, or twins, so they should be treated as such."

Princess Bubblegum paused for a moment to take in the crowd's reaction to this news. No one moved. No one talked. And many wore a face of pure focus on their faces as they stared up at the pink princess.

After a moment passed, Princess Bubblegum took a deep breath and continued, "They will arrive in a week. Take this week to prepare for your new roommate, and remember: they are practically you. So, they will probably be okay with what you're okay with. Be here on Sunday to pick them up and take them to their new castle, Er, I mean home. Meeting adjourned. Come on everyone! We all have a lot of work to do!" And with that, the crowd began to disperse among Ooo.

6 DAYS LATER/SATURDAY EVENING

Finn & Jake:

Finn was just putting the finishing touches on his "other's" room when Jake walked in covered in pink paint.

"Finn! Hey bro! You almost done? Mine's just missing uni—"Jake abruptly stopped talking and eyeballed the room Finn was working on, taking in every detail. "Dude, what is this? It looks exactly like your room!"

Finn gave Jake a blank look. "Well, yeah. PB said that the others are 'practically you'. And this is me." Finn said with a shrug.

"But, they're still girls! Girls like pink, pretty stuff. Not all these guy things. Swords? Really? She'll hate it!" Jake exclaimed matter-a-factly.

Finn gasped and dropped the hammer he was about to hang on the wall. "I never thought of that! But, it's too late to re-do it! They'll be here by tomorrow! Jake, what if they hate adventuring? Why is this so scary?" Finn began hyper ventilating.

"Woah, chill dude. It's all going to be okay. PB said so." Jake walked over to Finn and calmed him down by patting his back repeatedly until his breathing returned to normal. "I guess all we can do is keep working and hope for the best…" Jake said with a sigh.

THE NEXT DAY…

Marshall Lee (In Aaa)

Marshall Lee was standing outside the candy castle waiting to be transported to Ooo with only a small satchel slung over shoulder and his axebass slung over the other. It was a cloudy morning, so he didn't need an umbrella just yet. He looked at all the terrified faces around him and sighed. _Wusses_ he thought. Eventually he spotted Cake. She was the size of an oversized horse and she had numerous bags tied around her torso. _Must be all of Fionna's useless junk_ he thought with a smirk slowly gliding across his lips at the thought of Fionna.

Then, there she was. Her bunny ears popped up among the mess of luggage on Cake's back, and her face soon submerged also. She was directing the traffic and trying to make the frenzied chaos less frenzied and less chaotic. It was so her. In all her heroic-ness, the tuft of golden hair she purposely left out of her hat got in her eyes. Marshall Lee smiled with the appearance of a good opportunity and flew up.

He snuck up behind the heroine and once he was above her, he grabbed the tuft of hair and gently pulled it upward just so she could see. She swung around and looked up and smiled at the sight of Marshall's mischievous face.

"Marshall! Nice man-purse! Help me down?" she smiled. Marshall grabbed onto the 14-year-old's strong hands, and flew up a couple of feet, then carefully descended to the ground.

Throughout the course of the rest of the morning, Marshall stayed by the heroine's side, helping her with her heroic duties. They joked, and laughed their way through the line. They debated whether Marshall's satchel was a man-purse or not. They pranked numerous people. At some point, Cake found Lord Monochromichorm and left Marshall and Fionna alone, which surprised Marshall.

Eventually they reached the portal. They were the last ones. Prince Gumhead, Er, Gumball was standing next to the portal making sure everyone got through safely. Marshall Lee could instantly see Fionna's face contort into sickening adoration at the sight of the prince. "Oh brother," Marshall said under his breath.

When the Prince spotted them, he yelled out, "Fionna! Vampire citizen! I'm so glad to see you!"

"You are?" Fionna blushed.

"Yes! I must go to Ooo to make sure the people remain in order for the time being. I need you to stay here until the last minute to make sure that everyone made it through," Prince Gumball said, completely oblivious to Fionna's disappointment.

"Uh, er, oka-…" Fionna started to say, but Prince Gumball had already jumped through the portal.

"He's not worth it Fionna," Marshall said slowly. He didn't make eye contact with her, but he could feel her confused blue eyes staring at his head. After a moment she moved her gaze to the ground and they stayed like that for the next hour until Marshall Lee finally spoke.

"It's 11:59. The world's going to blow up in less than 30 seconds. Let's go." As he turned to walk through the portal, he heard a familiar yell at the end of the hall.

It was Peppermint Maid. She was screaming and running as fast as her short candy legs would take her. "WAIT! Wait for me!" She screamed.

Marshall then heard a second pair of feet break into a run. _Dammit, Fiona. Let me take care of this._

The ground began to shake and Marshall took off towards the pair. A boom erupted from outside the castle walls. He reached them in ten seconds. He picked up Peppermint maid and tossed her across the room towards the portal. She cracked on impact, but still got up at leaped through the portal.

Marshall then swiftly grabbed Fionna and pulled her close to his body and put his hand behind her head for support. And she clung to him as he raced across the room.

_We're not going to make it_ he thought as the room became enveloped in a blinding white. He took a large leap as a high-pitched sound surrounded them. His shoulder was wet. Fionna was crying. He took one last desperate leap. And they were in Ooo.

**Dear my very few readers, I'm sorry this is so short T.T**

**But, I didn't want to spend a poop-load of time on something that has no future…. I have BIG plans for this story. I want this to be an on-going thing, a series. So, does this story have a future? Do you guys want me to keep writing? R&R?**

**And I'm going have quite a few fiolee moments in this… I gets more romantic when she ages, just wait. Be prepared for cuteness. ;)**

**OMFG. Random tidbit right here. But I'm in the car as I'm typing this, and I look up to check the time on the car radio and it was showing the artist of the song being played and it stopped at "Marshall_Math" just as I looked up. O.O It was really creepy… But it gave me an idea…. So, the first person who can tell me what the artist's stage name is will get to name the OC I MIGHT throw in the story later on…. That's it! Thanks for reading! R&R [lessthanthree]**


	2. Chapter 2: Letter to readers

Hey guys!

I'm NOT leaving you hanging! I swear! I really want to continue and I will! The next chapter will be out in a month: June 17th... I know thats a loooong time, and I'm sorry, but my grades are slipping, and I got grounded because of it. As soon as summer comes around, chapters will be super frequent!:) Don't give up guys! I'm still here, and I'm still typing! And if I get enough homework done this week, the next chapter could be out this weekend:) So, stay tuned! I love the reviews, they just motivate me even more! Love you guys! 3

Love, Kailey


	3. Chapter 3

"Meoowww? Fionna honey? Can you hear me?... HSSSSSSS! BACK OFF VAMPIRE!... Fionna?"

Fionna could hear her sister's voice calling her. She could swear her eyes were open. Why couldn't she see anything? She tried to answer her sister, but she couldn't move. What happened? Oh. Yeah. Then a sudden thought occurred to Fionna… _Am I dead?_

At the thought of death, she began to fight the darkness. She kicked and punched and made silent screams until suddenly she heard someone cry out.

"OW! She kicked me!" A male voice shouted.

Suddenly, she could see. She blinked. She moved. And she let her eyes focus on the people surrounding her. She recognized Cake and Marshall Lee, but couldn't name the three other people standing around her.

One of the strangers looked like a girl version of Marshall Lee. _Oh, she must be Marshall Lee's other_ Fionna thought, surprising herself with how jealous she was of the girl's slim frame.

She glanced over to the two other strangers, one was a dog who was hopping and down while holding his knee and the other looked almost exactly like her. _He must be my other. Wow, he really could be my twin!_

"Yeah, I guess we could pretty much pass off as twins," said her other. Fionna jumped at his reply. "You can read my mind? Quick! What am I thinking about right now?"

"No! You said it out loud!" He laughed. "I'm Finn, by the way. This is Jake."

"OW. OW. OW," said the dog.

"Hey, wanna go home?" Finn asked. Fionna started to look for Marshall Lee to thank him, but he had already gone.

"Sure, lets go."

MEANWHILE…

Marshall Lee:

Marshall Lee has felt a lot of things in his long life span. But he has never felt the way he did when he thought Fionna was going to die. He couldn't stop thinking about the moment when they layed her down and her face was completely ashen. He couldn't stop think about how he felt at that moment. He couldn't bear to face her after that.

"Hey," Marshall Lee's other said. The sound of her voice startled him and nearly made him drop out of the sky. He'd forgotten she was there.

He looked up into her familiar red eyes and could instantly tell that she'd been staring. "You got something heavy on your brain?" She questioned.

"You could say that," He replied cautiously.

She sighed and looked up towards the sky. He could tell she was contemplating saying something but then decided against it and decided to change the subject.

"So… I'm guessing you hate those stupid candy royals as much as I do?" She said with a friendly smile.

Marshall Lee couldn't help but smile back and chuckle a little. This was really the start of a beautiful friendship.

MEANWHILE…

Lady Rainicorn:

Redi wa kanojo no ta no itta kotoba o rikai dekimasendeshita. Uma to no kaiwa o motte shiyou to shita nochi, kanojo wa yokkyū fuman ni natte, akirameta. Kare ga shita subete wa kare no hi dzume sutonpudeari, kare wa kanojo o rikai suru koto ga kitai sa reru.

_Watashi wa amari kono otoko o nikumu. Rikai shi nikui hito wa totemo meiwakudesu._

(Translation: The Lady couldn't understand a word her other said. After trying to have a conversation with the horse, she became frustrated and gave up. All he did was stomp his hooves and he expected her to understand. _I hate this guy so much. People who are hard to understand are so annoying._ )

BACK AT THE TREEHOUSE…

Finn:

"Well, Cake allow me to show you my – I mean OUR humble abode." Jake said to Cake before taking her out of the room.

Finn was left alone with Fionna for the first time. He looked over at her and noticed how awkward she was. She was twisted one of her bunny ears around her index finger and was biting her lip. Hoping to end the awkward moment, Finn jumped up and spoke loudly, "WELP. I guess you should see your room now."

Fionna looked up at him and nodded and Finn saw a familiar smile slowly spread across her lips. "Let's do this," she said.

Finn led her into her new room, and Fionna's face instantly brightened. Finn mentally gave himself a pat on the back for cheering her up then gave an introduction.

"I hope you'd like it! I put swords here, and there, and I thought we could add more—" He was immediately cut off by the sound of the cat – _what's her name, oh yeah, Cake_ – Cake's scream.

"OHMUHGLOB. WHAT. DID. YOU. DOOOOO? MREEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW! Oh, the horror!" Cake screeched as she raced into the room.

Finn sighed, and he just managed to cheer Fionna up. Now, these two dorks are going to mess it up.

Jake raced in after her, holding a homemade stuffed doll of his beloved Lady Rainicorn in his arms. "What's wrong?" He panted.

Cake was clinging on to Fionna's leg when her face turned slowly to reveal a deadly row of sharp teeth curled in an evil smile.

"I don't like pink. I don't like cutesy baby junk. And, as of now, I don't like you." She said as she grew bigger and bigger.

Finn felt himself being tugged by his arm and before he knew it, he and Fionna were out of the treehouse. Finn looked over at her. She had her hands on her knees and she was panting furiously.

_Oh, stuffs. Now she was upset again. UGH. Jake was going to get it. _

Then suddenly she broke out in a fit of giggles. She was laughing so hard, she fell over in the grass. Finn was shocked at first, but then he erupted with laughter also. They rolled around in the grass together, uncontrollably laughing as the treehouse erupted with screeches and insults.

After a few more moments of laughing, they both laid still, both silently chuckling to themselves.

"Hey, Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"Be my bro?"

"For sure, sis."

**Ohmyglob guys. I love you all. Your reviews all made me so happy inside. *tear tear*. I'm sosososo sorry this is late T.T I failed my PE final and my parents took my computer charger away. I was so frustrated. But now I got it back! Yay! :3 I wrote most of this likea month ago, but I felt like you all deserved more. 1,000 words at least for my beautiful readers. Haha, anyways, The winner of the "Marshall_Math" is….**

**The Final Phoenix :D You may now name my future OC (if they actually happen). Haha, okay. I'm done. Next chapter will be up in a week at the very least. Xoxo, Kailey**

**REPLIES**

**Drakiff: I actually hadn't read you story, but I just did, and let me say, you are an AMAZING writer Thanks for reviewing! I'm a fan now! Haha, but don't worry, I don't copy!**

**The Final Phoenix: Correct! And I will try to put some reactions in the next chapter**

**Normal Nightmare: Thanks for the review! And I love your idea! If there's an extra OC slot, I will put her in! You have a great imagination :D**

**Appalled Yodel: Haha! Will do;)**

**Vampire Princess Freya: Im sorry I starved you even more by being late with this chapter T.T**

**Pat-975: Thanks**

**Just Me: Gracias, dearest**

**QOD13: Awwww, thanks hon. Your review made me seriously happy.**

**Toxictoast13: I do, but there will be no OC 's for awhile**

**JessicaJaye: I won't**

**Anon #1: Ohmyglob. I love you to death right now. Please keep reviewing, to be entirely honest, I ALMOST stopped writing, but your review made me want to continue till the end. Xoxo**

**Mockingjay0706: I will keep continuing**

**Yamaharuka: Psh. None at all;)**

**Ray-the-1st: Awwww, you're making me blush!**

**TicTac: Hoped it lived up to your expectations!**

**Angelcutie: Here it is!**

**SevensecretsGuardian: Posted:D**

**ReadingGurl07: Just did;D**


End file.
